Mac
Tune in when a box of macaroni and cheese appears in the appetizer basket, cola in the entree category and bacon for dessert. Contestants *James Briscione, Chef Instructor, Institute of Culinary Education, New York, NY *David Goldwhite, Private Personal Chef, New York, NY *Gypsy Gifford, Executive Chef, Cape Pinot, Los Angeles, CA *William Lustberg, Sous chef/saucier, Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, New York, NY Judges *Marc Murphy *Amanda Freitag *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Macaroni & Cheese, Artichokes, Tilapia James prepared Tilapia with Mac & Cheese and Artichoke Barigoule. '''The judges like his use of sour cream in the Mac & Cheese and his additon of bacon. James's dish is very safe. David had '''Tilapia Fillet and Stir Fry with Mustard Sauce. His combination of cheese and mustard works and is creative. He has too much sauce on the plate, and the presentation is lacking. Gypsy made Tilapia with Macaroni Salad and Fried Artichoke. Her artichokes were not cleaned properly. That being said, her dish is the hands-down the most flavorful and appetizer appropriate. William made Pan Seared Tilapia with Pasta and Artichoke Salad. William has a nice dish and is complimented for breading his tilapia. The judges are irritated that he did not use the cheese sauce, feeling that he took the easy way out. The judges come to the decision that Chef David will be the first to go for his over-sized and over-sauced plate. Entrée Ingredients: Eggplant, Ground Pork, Avocado, Poblanos, Cola Gypsy made Roasted Stuffed Eggplant with Avocado Ginger Cream. The judges enjoy her ambition and presentation. Her eggplant and pork are undercooked, and there are a lot of competing spices. William made Grilled Pork Burger with Slaw and 'Colonata'. William's caponata and burger go well together. His presentation is lacking, and the judges blame it on his wandering around in the pantry. James made Poblano Pork Burger with Slaw and Avocado Purée. His presentation is nice, although the judges aren't really sure if it could be called a burger. His pork is overcooked. The judges decide to chop Chef Gypsy for undercooking the pork. Dessert Ingredients: Oranges, Grapefruit, Semi-Sweet Chocolate Chips, Bacon William made Bread Pudding with Chocolate-Covered Bacon and Minty Fruit Salad. The judges like the flavor of the bread pudding and the fruit salad. His bread pudding is undercooked, and the chocolate is gloppy. James made Sweet & Spicy Bacon with Orange Sabayon and Juice. The judges enjoy how the dish has a breakfast feel to it, and his presentation is great. They do feel that it's missing something. After a difficult decision, the judges decide to chop Chef William for mistakes made throughout his meal. James is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery M CCB Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: William, Gypsy, David, and James James' Bacon Tilapia Mac n Chees.png|James's Appetizer David's Tilapia Mustard Stir Fry.png|David's Appetizer Gypsy's Macaroni Salad.png|Gypsy's Appetizer William's Cheeseless Tilapia and Pasta Salad.png|William's Appetizer Gypsy's Stuffed Eggplant.png|Gypsy's Entrée William's Burger and Colonata.png|William's Entrée James' Open-Face Poblano Pork Burger .png|James's Entrée William's Bread Pudding.png|William's Dessert James' Breakfast Dessert.png|James's Dessert Notes *James later returned for Chopped Champions. *William was later a contestant on Hell's Kitchen. *William is allergic to eggplant and grapefruit, which were two of the mystery ingredients (much to his annoyance). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Semi-Sweet Chocolate Chips Category:Grapefruit Category:Oranges Category:Avocado Category:Artichokes Category:Cola Category:Semi-Sweet Chocolate Category:Ground Pork Category:Eggplant Category:Bacon Category:Poblanos Category:Macaroni and Cheese